Pointless
by Twisteria Lullubee
Summary: This is an alternate ending to my story "the ridiculous tragedy of a protector" (I know it's not done yet but I couldn't help myself) The story contains spoilers for "rtp" Kairi goes mad and devises a plan to turn the tables on her old master. She forces the pharoah to accept her twisted love. Rape, torture, manipulation. It contains AtemXOC RyouXBakura AfekiaXOC Yugioh not mine!
1. Chapter 1

**Pointless**

Chapter one; **Right and wrong**

Most people live there lives like a bad manga, as a preset character...

There's the main character, a boy, usually. Short and self conscious about it with a great amount of natural skill...

His closest boyfriends, a rough and tumble guy- it's always the same kind of person, annoying, with the same bad jokes and false bravado that becomes something real when he starts getting friends, how pathetic... His other boyfriend, the key 'normal one' usually, with half a personality, no real skill but real

courage though usually misplaced that the main character knows this one through the first...

His 'girlfriend' , a cute taller and/or older girl he's known and loved forever but has always been to afraid to admit his true feelings to. She is second only to him in intelligence and sometimes skill, she has unique talents that make her some what useful... She is supposed to be strong, but ends up as the damsel in distress often needing to be saved by either the main character or... the other hero.

Ah, yes, the darker hero, mysterious and strong, cool and distant, hardly as affectionate as the main character but tougher. And that makes him sexy, right? He is beautiful, and the girl always falls for him, even though she shouldn't for whatever the reason... Even if it is only because the main character wants

her.

And then there are the villains and their victims, some times blending- the victims forgiven, the villains vanquished, the dark hero leaves, the little boy gets his girl and all is well, right? Wrong. It's pathetic, those stories, those people, those lives. But when anyone refuses to conform they're simply shoved aside, forgotten... But what happens when they refuse there destiny and fight back? How does the story end then? Outcasts serve as a scale to measure right and wrong, to weigh the hearts of darkness against the feather, because they have nothing. No ties and are not judgmental, a new type of character can change everything.

Kairi Beatrix Jones stood outside Yuugi's grandfather's game shop in the midnight hours, leaning against a lamppost looking up with a smirk at the window that she knew went to Yuugi's bed room.

Yes, she had been stalking him. Ever since that fool Malik had revealed to her the reality of her past life

as the _pharaoh's _guard. God, she even _thought_ that word with disdain.

She managed to convince the boy and his friends that she had saved Ryo and defeated Bakura, none of them were the least bit confused that she did all this '_while there eyes were closed'? _No, she had justmade apact with the thief and together they came up with a devious and sadistic plan, some parts of which she neglected to mention _completely_ to him of course.

One of which, she was going to initiate tonight, she thought with a blood thirsty smirk. Silently she pushed away from the lamppost and over to the shop's door; picking the lock easily with her switchblade she went in. Closing the door softly behind she headed for Yuugi's bedroom.

When she arrived she found him,Yuugi, the pharaoh's willing host laying in bed, breath peaceful in slumber, the millennium puzzle around his neck even in sleep. _How pathetic._

But she shared a strong connection with the millennium puzzle, too, right? After all, she was the reason that the pharaoh's dark side was imprisoned in the puzzle (the millennium object her previous reincarnation, Kana, soaked with her blood when she killed herself) in the first place, because of what the little pharaoh had done to her, and that was the side of him that she was interested in, not his pathetic light. Maybe she could use that connection to draw out Yami's soul, rather than go through all the trouble of threatening someone's life.

She gently ran her finger over the eye of Horus ingrained in the puzzle's center, drawing energy through the link. _Maybe, maybe..._

Suddenly Yuugi's eyes flickered open, but they were colder and narrower, and his features were sharper.

Kairi smiled, she'd done it! She'd brought out Yami.

He blinked, sat up and looked at her, "Kairi-?" his baritone voice trailed off, "What is the meaning of this?"

"I've got a game for you," she said, "wanna play? I know you like them."

He glanced over out the window, "It's the middle of the night."

_State the obvious much?_

"How did you get in here? What happened? How come I'm the one in control?"

_I've been asking myself that same question since the day I met you._

She tilted her head to one side, feigning innocence, "Nothing you need to worry about has happened, pharaoh. Can't you just play a game with your old body guard? What's the harm?"

Yami bowed his head a little, she knew he was ashamed of what happened between them, but she wanted something a lot deeper, "I thought you hated playing games," he said finally.

"I guess you don't know me very well," she said with a small smile, "I'm very fickle."

"Fine, I suppose, but... Why couldn't this wait until-" without giving him a chance to finish the thought she grabbed his wrist and pulled out of the room and shop, across several busy city streets only stopping when they reached an abandoned parking complex.

Yami caught his breath, "Why...here?" he panted.

She gave him another smile, "I thought we could use a little privacy, besides, we wouldn't want to wake up Yuugi's grampa, would we?" she turned her back to him.

"What kind of game did you have in mind?"

She didn't seem to have heard the question at all, her expression was blank and her voice held no emotion, "Atem, you will not be forgiven... For what you've done to me, being oblivious to my love and devotion and ungrateful of loyalty you will be punished..." she turned back to him, her eyes dark, "I challenge you to a shadow game!"

For a moment, Yami was shocked, his eyes wide, then he gave a low growl, "How many times do I have to apologize, Kana?" he shouted, then sighed, "Look, I'm really sorry. I had no idea that you were in love with me. I thought you were a man until the day you died!"

"Yes," said Kairi, "the day you betrayed me, even after I risked my life and killed the only person who ever loved me you still struck my name from the records and threw my body in the Nile to be eaten by the crocodiles just for being a woman..."

"Times were different-"

"I don't give a damn about the times, Atemu. You betrayed me and chose your reputation over honor, I think that is more than enough to justify my challenge."

"Please don't do this."

"If you win I'll stop bringing up your sins and leave you alone forever, but if I win you suffer a PENALTY GAME!" even though she was yelling her expression was unchanged.

Yami would do nearly anything to make her stop bringing up his terrible mistake, but he was confused,

"But you don't have enough shadow magic to-"

"Oh, I think I do, and if I don't then that means that you have absolutely nothing to worry about."

"Fine, what are the rules?"

"The game itself is quite simple, the first one to show any emotion on there face loses, joy, sorrow, fear, shame, anger," said Kairi.

Yami dulled his expression to the point it was a blank as hers, "What are we allowed to do to trigger emotions in the other person?"

"Everything, anything really, accept we aren't allowed to touch each other, that would make it too easy."

"Wait...If I lose, what happens to Yuugi?" asked Yami.

"Nothing, the penalty game won't affect him, it'll be a punishment of the mind not the body."

"When do we start?"

"Right now."

Yami was good at concealing his feelings, and even better at games. But winning this game required an understanding of his opponent that Yami did not possess, and even if he did Kairi would still be damn near unbeatable. She was apathetic, fearless and in complete control of herself and her emotions.

She started off by creating an illusion of Anzu and ruthlessly murdering it, he knew it was an illusion because it was soundless and when Kairi splattered him with it's blood he didn't feel a thing. It was hard to hide his anger and disgust as she continued this with poor copies of all his other friends...

He tried a few low blows himself, calling her sir, asking how her brother was, but she didn't even blink.

He didn't know enough about the woman to do this! He had always ignored her, in both lives. However she was obsessed with him and knew everything there was to know about him. It got to the point his own turns wore harder on him then her own ever could... He knew nothing about her, not really, and began to become more and more ashamed of that fact with each passing turn... In both lives she loved him, and in both lives he never bothered to know her.

What finally got him was her using the depths of the puzzle to reveal to him her death...

_Kana held her dead lover in her arms and wept into punctured his chest, a bloody knife in her right hand._

"Why? WHY? Why did it have to be this way? Why wouldn't he just stop? I have_ to protect the millennium items, I gave the pharaoh my word I would keep them safe!" she pulled away slowly, her tear filled eyes no longer had anything in them, "And I did, didn't I?"_

_She stood up, letting Bakura's dead body slide to the floor she walked over to the glass case that housed the seven items, it wasn't even chipped, she hadn't let Bakura get that close. _

_She gave a wry smirk, yes, she'd done her job well... but that job was pretty much done. The man that the pharaoh was so worried about was dead on the floor..._

"_I'm not needed anymore, the pharaoh will probably fire me. I am no longer of any use..." she gave a small laugh before thrusting her fist up into the glass case, blood ran down her arm where the broken glass slashed into her flesh, she pulled out with the first item she could reach, the puzzle, not caring. She was used pain..._

"_I lost everything protecting all of this? These trinkets!" with those word she flung the puzzle against the wall, braking it back up into it's original pieces. She looked at the puzzle, panting for a moment, then threw her head back and laughed, "But I didn't really do it for them did I? And I sure as hell didn't do it because it made me feel good! I did it for the stupid pharaoh! I have the worst taste in men!"_

_She came down from her laughter and slid to the floor, the tears were back, "And he never wanted or liked me...he just needed me, and now he won't. Bakura was the only one who ever cared and now he's gone... I'll have to lie to everyone again, the other guards, the pharaoh... Dammit. DAMMIT!"- she dug her fingers deep into her hair - "I can't do this again! I can't go back in the dark!" she felt the knife in her hand prick her scalp and stopped crying again, "I won't go back in the dark."_

_She pressed the knife to her neck gently, "Oh, well... I've out lived my purpose... I'm sorry, brother, I tried to live... I tried so hard... but I can't," with those last words she gashed open her throat and lay back, silently gushing blood all over herself and the puzzle._

_Goodbye, my pharaoh... I'll see you on the other side..._

"STOP!" shouted Yami, she ended the illusion as Yami fell to his knees, tears streaming down his cheeks, "please stop..."

She walked up to him, a malicious grin coming to her face now that the game was won, "In a shadow game a person's own flaw's and weaknesses defeat them, that's how it works right?" she asked, expecting no answer, receiving none, she petted his head, "You were ashamed of never knowing me. That's why you agreed to play and why you lost. You _wanted_ to forget your past, to forget_ me._ But the past caught up with you and now you must pay for your sins..."

As she spoke_, _Yami felt his soul felt his soul being drawn out farther than it ever had through the link she had with the millennium puzzle they shared since she drenched it with her blood... slipping out of reality and into the confines of Kairi's mind.

When Yami blinked back into consciousness he found himself in a throne room filled with gems and gold that he recognized as his from when he was pharaoh, but he wasn't in the throne this time. In the throne, dressed in Egyptian royal robes and sacred jewelry sat Kairi, being fanned by two faceless servants.

"Kairi..?" he said gently.  
>"It's <em>pharaoh <em>to you, Yami," she said coldly.

He hated the weakness in his voice, "Why?"

She laughed harshly, echoing around the stone walls before jumping from her throne, "I thought I'd try a little reverse role playing..." she stepped over to him and before he had a chance to react she pulled him to her and into a bruising kiss, his first one ever. He panicked and jerked from her arms, toppling backwards as he tried to move away. 

Kairi laughed even harder when he stared down in horror at himself. He was clad in slave garb, a simple loincloth and small gold chains binding his wrists and ankles.

"Now is that any way to treat your master?" she said, earning Yami's attention by pulling a diamond studded blade from her pocket, "I think you need to be punished."

Yami tried to run- his survival instincts kicking in, but Kairi gestured to the servants that had been fanning her and they caught him easily and pinned him down, one holding his wrists the other holding his legs, forcing him to spread out for Kairi's first punishment.  
>She ran her tongue along the flat side of the blade, "This is punishment for your first sin, cowardice, you let me take the fall for you so many times without ever so much as looking at me. So now I'm going to inflict an equal amount of damage I suffered protecting you onto you, and your just going to have to lay there and scream."<p>

She was true to her word, cutting him open, leaving long gashes to match her own, kicking him and beating him ruthlessly but tactically, breaking only his wrist and a few of his ribs. When she was finally

finished with him he lay in a puddle of his own blood in tears. The servants who held him released him and he lay limp on the floor, still crying.

Kairi sighed, "Don't cry, you idiot. It's just pain, and pain is pointless, meaningless, especially here. All the wounds you've received will heal quickly and won't manifest on your physical body, they won't leave scars and even the pain itself will be gone soon, it's just pain, there isn't even any real emotion to it. I was hurt much worse than this and I stayed silent so shut up, it's nothing to cry over."

Yami continued to weep into the carpet and why should she care? All it proved is how much weaker he was than her. She shook away all her doubts about what she was doing and going to do and smirked down at him, licking his blood off the blade, it was salty, as can be expected and in reality it tasted like anyone else's blood would have. But it was the sweetest wine to her tongue. She'd made this man bleed... claimed his blood... and now there he lay, where he belonged, weeping at her feet, was the _'pharaoh'_, her toy. She nearly gasped with that word, god, it was nirvana, having the man who destroyed her life, spurned her love and betrayed her loyalty at her mercy.

Why did she bother to say those things, was she trying to comfort him in her own sadistic way?, or was she just preparing him for the pain ahead? Yami wept a little more at the thought.

"Please," whispered the toy, it's voice hoarse from screaming, from what she'd done to it, "no-no more..."

She threw her head back and laughed, a laugh that left Yami terrified to his core, she laughed like that all the way cutting him. It was so inhuman... lacking any of the pure mirth and joy of a real laugh... instead it dripped with cruelty and venom.

"Don't worry, your first punishment is over. It's about time for your second, which won't be nearly as unpleasant," she closed her eyes and willed the throne room to turn into a magnificent royal bed chamber and rather than laying in a pool of his own blood he found himself on a red and gold tapestry rug. However none of his wounds closed, the pain and the blood on his skin were still there. How the hell did she make all this so intricate? She didn't have any shadow magic and she would need an inhuman amount of focus to do this.

Yami looked up at Kairi again, "How?" was all he managed to ask through his pain.

She laughed that venomous laugh again, adoring the timid, questioning, childlike toy she'd already turned him, the almighty _pharaoh_ into, and she hadn't even started yet. So far it had only been simple, meaningless pain, there are so much worse things...

"I have complete control of my mind, Yami. I am totally focused and can alter my mind and it's rooms as I see fit. I can be whatever I want, do whatever I want, I have no attachments, nothing to lose... I'm in complete control. And unlike you, Yami," -she stepped on his broken wrist, he let out a cry of terror and anguish- "I have no weaknesses."

She moved her foot roughly on his wrist, grinding it into the rug, just to get him to show his weakness and cry again, "You're so pathetic, so human. How could a weak little boy like you ever be pharaoh? I can't believe I ever loved you," she grabbed him by his hair and pulled him to his knees with a hard jerk, smirking down at him, "Not that you ever noticed of course, you were far too pathetic, too arrogant, to ever bother noticing _the help. _Well where's your arrogance now, Yami darling?"

He clenched his fists, reminded that he was strong, that he couldn't give up like this, "Fuck you." he growled.

She laughed again, "Well, if your ready already I guess I can skip the sweet stuff!" without giving him the chance to contemplate the meaning of her words she dragged him over to the bed and threw him there. The shackles disappeared and ropes shot from the bedposts, binding him again, forcing him to lay in the utterly degrading position of being spread eagle.

"Kairi?" his voice was harsh this time, insistent, trying to mask the panic that was welling up inside him. He didn't like the position he was in... and even more he didn't like the lusty gleam in Kairi's eyes.

She answered Yami with only a sadistic smile and left him to watch in horror as she began to disrobe, tossing her clothes and jewelry in a neat pile in the corner.

"KAIRI!" he wanted a response, he wanted her to say this was just another illusion- that she was bluffing- that she was just doing this to scare him... She wasn't really going to do it... Wait... what was it that she was doing again? He felt dizzy from pain and emotion. Yelling at Kairi only made his throat hurt more and the rapid expansion of his lungs threaten to dislodge his broken ribs.

Kairi sat down on the edge of the bed when she was bare and listened to the sweet music of Yami's labored breathing. She could tell he was in a lot of pain and was probably just clinging to consciousness and almost regretted having hurt him so much. She wanted him alive, completely aware of everything she did to him.

_Oh, well, _she thought with a smile and leaned over to give Yami his secondkiss ever, this one softer, chaste, stroking various bruises and lacerations, lovely little marks of ownership she left in his skin.

She pulled away from the kiss suddenly, but continued her stroking with a demonic smirk.

Yami wanted to protest, to tell her to stop... but her hands felt healing somehow... gentle on his abused skin. It hardly hurt at all... She was just touching him... no harm in letting her do that, right? They were just normal, everyday little touches... and it didn't _really _hurt... right?

Her smirk deepened when he didn't resist her hands, "You know, Yami, you really are quite beautiful like this... All spread out with blood all over your soft alabaster skin. It's sexy as hell." she gave his chest a tiny lick over his nipple, tasting more of his sweet, sweet blood. Yami shivered and Kairi raised her icy, pale blue eyes to his amethyst ones and smirked when she saw the fear and dread there. She let

one of her hands travel to his loincloth and with a single snap of her wrist she took it away, leaving Yami completely bare accept for the ropes that bound him. Yami blushed with uncharacteristic embarrassment and laid his head to one side, not wanting to watch himself being degraded like this. Shutting them even tighter when he felt Kairi's hand on his limp member. This h-had to stop!

"I am begging you, Kairi. Stop." he said softly, his voice shaky but earnest, "Y-you have proven your point, I have no control. You win, I lose, now stop."

Kairi smirked and moved to rest between his spread legs, still stroking Yami's slowly hardening member, humming contently, "Not really in a position to make demands, are you?" she released his member when it was fully erect and proceeded to stroke every inch of Yami's body, enjoying the feeling of the smooth flesh slicked with blood and cold sweat, "Open your eyes, Yami, I want you to watch as I do this. See just how out of control and pathetic you really are."

Yami only closed his eyes that much tighter, clamping them shut to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill over.

Agitated by his disobedience she went from stroking to rubbing hard, rough and incredibly painful on his bruised, torn skin, "Open your eyes, slave," she commanded, "Obey your pharaoh," she smirked again, "It'll hurt if you don't."

This time he complied, turning towards Kairi, "Please stop," he pleaded again with tears running down his face. She licked them up, relishing in his fear, he winced but kept his eyes open, afraid of angering her further.

"Why should I when you seem to enjoy it so damn much?" she ran her thumb over his rock hard member, smirking sadistically when a low moan of pleasure escaped Yami's lips that had him really wishing he'd been gagged, "Tsk, tsk, poor little whore, trying so hard not to like it. But you do, don't you? You're enjoying every little second of this, aren't you?"

DAMMIT, DAMMIT! He should not enjoy this, this terrible vulnerable position he was in- naked, bound, molested by utterly sadistic hands... H-he didn't enjoy this, this was torture! Utter torture!

And the most torturing thing about it was the fact that he was enjoying it.

"Go-go to hell." he wouldn't take this like a whore... He had to resist, to fight! This was _torture!_

She frowned and grabbed his member and gave it another long stroke, this time when he managed to repress the sound she gave him a single pump and was rewarded by his gasp of shock and another low groan, "Relax and let yourself enjoy it, Atem, it's only torture if you see it that way," she said, her voice

dominating and insistent, she even took the liberty of treating him casually enough to call him by his real name.

With that he went from resistive to weeping again, "Why are you doing this?"

She looked up from his member and into his eyes, seeming a little confused, "You mean it isn't obvious?" the look in Yami's eyes told her more than words ever could, she sighed, "I'm giving you your second punishment Atem." She reached up and kissed him again, plunging her tongue deep into his throat. He bit down hard on the invading muscle but didn't even succeed at pissing her off. He actually felt her smirk against his lips and simply make the kiss that much more forceful. Then, he screamed, not out of pain but out of terror and confusion, a certain part of her body was way too close to his member, and she drew away.

"My second punishment is rape?" he cried the moment she released his mouth, her widening smirk gave him his answer, "Why?" his tears formed beautiful cascades down his rosy, already flushed cheeks. He bucked under her, trying to throw her off but it was helpless.

"You certainly are an eager one," she smirked, brushing stray hairs from his face, when he went limp, still crying, she leaned down, kissed his neck and drank in his tears, "Ignorance was your second sin," she explained, "you were ignorant of my love and devotion, even after I killed for you you were still clueless. So I'm not letting you be ignorant this time, my lovely Atem. I'm going to show you my love, force you to feel the pleasure and intimacy that your ignorance denied us both." she nestled closer to him, every bit of her flesh against his own, accept...

"No please!" he shrieked, "This isn't... This is not right, Kairi! This is not love!"

"What would a creature like you know of love?" she snarled suddenly, "besides, your a sinner in your own personal hell. This is a penalty game, Yami, it may not like not seem like it from your angle, but everything that happens hear is _completely_ right. Don't be a sore loser."

With those sickly comforting words she began thrusting on top of him, hard and fast, the sweat and blood helping her body glide over his own without ever pulling away. He let out a single, bloodcurdling scream of terror right into her ear, deafening her for a few seconds. But she'd grown to love his screams over the last hour. His voice was usually so strong and confident... a deep, masculine baritone, but when he really screamed his pitch spiked, all the confidence was gone and he sounded almost like Yuugi, weak, pathetic, beautiful, she _loved _him this way. _'This is not love!'_

Was this love? If it _was_ love it was _her_ love, twisted and broken, the only kind the world had left her able to feel after her torture, it was the sort of love he deserved.

He screamed in horror at her first thrust, but in the end she was right though. He was a sinner, he had wronged her in a terrible way, and he deserved to be punished. So after a few moments of pointless begging and struggling he withheld his resistance and let her have her way with him.

She paused and looked at his face, probably thinking he may have died on her, but no, he was still alive. She frowned, "It's no fun if you just lay there like a pretty corpse," she glared at him, "What are you planning?"

"Nothing," he said in a flat voice. Why bother to convey emotion when it just got used against him? He could be just as emotionless as her. "I'm just..." he cleared his throat and looked right into her icy eyes, "accepting my punishment."

She looked confused for a moment but then she hardened her expression, "If you think that just laying there will turn me off enough to make me stop think again," she grabbed his shoulders and moved on top of him even rougher, harder. All his wounds were forced back open as his muscles tensed and twisted, complying with her harsh movements, covering his body, her body and the bed they lay on with a seemingly impossible amount of blood... And as for Yami's emotional health, he couldn't even scream, it was so horrible, the pain blending with shameful pleasure, making him weep.

"That's it," she said, her evil smirk returning, "cry you big baby! Show the world just how weak and pathetic you really are! Scream my name!"

"KAIRI!" he screamed in utter emotional and physical anguish as they both climaxed, her with a simple hum.

She smirked, "That's more like it," she pulled off roughly, leaving the mixed fluids to slicked his still spread thighs. And he lay there, panting, eyes half lidded in an orgasmic haze as he watched her pick up the loincloth he'd been wearing- which had been tossed carelessly to the floor and used it to wipe the blood, sweat and mixed orgasmic liquid off her body before slipping her robes back on.

When she was dressed she came over to him, Yami only laid there, unemotionally wondering whether or not she was going to bother to wipe him off.

She smirked, seeming to have read his thoughts, "I've got a better way," she got back on the bed, straddling his waist, and starting at his hair line, she licked him clean with no rush, prolonging his suffering as long as possible and studying his every feature, memorizing every detail, the thin bone structure covered in lean muscle pleasant against her tongue. Yami cringed all the way through it but didn't bother to protest.

She stopped only when she reached the ropes that bound his ankles and stood up, staring down at him mockingly, "I think you've been adequately punished," she smirked and undid the knots in the ropes that bound him, his arms fell limply to his sides. 

Slowly and hesitantly, as if fearing it was a trap or her general motivation for releasing him he closed his spread legs and sat up, wincing. He thought he was in pain before, but he felt much, _much_ worse now. The physical exertion of sex taking an especially hard toll on his body after being so ruthlessly beaten, every muscle ached. He gave her an odd, flat look before reaching over the edge of the bed and grabbing his loincloth. As disgustingly dirty the shred of fabric might have been he pulled it around his waist, just wanting something to cover himself with and knowing from the malicious and controlling nature she'd so proudly displayed over the past hour or so that using anything he hadn't been already presented with would result in another brutal punishment.

"If I'm really a sinner in my own personal hell then no single punishment would be '_adequate'. _Hell is eternal suffering, and I know that's what you meant when you said it."

Kairi put her hands on her hips, "Pretty perceptive, slave."

He gave her a hard look, not at all enjoying being called a slave he quoted what she would have said in this situation, probably the only thing he did know about her, "Pretty transparent."

She smirked, that horrible, cruel, sadistic smirk that made Yami want to rip her lips off, "Hm, but you are right though, your suffering isn't over."

Yami rolled his amethyst eyes, "What a shock."

She backhanded him with full force, leaving a pretty new claw mark in his right cheek. How did he go from begging for mercy to being a sarcastic asshole within minutes? She knew the answer, passive aggression was a defense mechanism to make someone helpless feel like they still had control over themselves and their situation, but he didn't and she wanted him to surrender to that fact. Without giving him a second to recover she pulled him hard against her, head resting in his shoulder, lips on his neck.

"Do it." she said.

The under tone of fear was back in his smooth voice, "Do what?"

She nipped his earlobe before whispering, "Call me pharaoh."

The fear was again poorly masked by anger, "And if I don't?"

She pushed him away and smirked at him, "Come on, Yami, I thought you were accepting punishment? Are you really just another fool who can't recognize justice when it's shoved right in font of him?"

_'It may not like not seem like it from your angle, but everything that happens hear is completely right...' _Yami glared at her for a long moment before bowing his head in surrender, "Fine," he took a deep breath, "_pharaoh_."

She patted his head in a most infuriating fashion, "Good boy," she released him, "now time for your final punishment..."

Yami swallowed, he had a sinking suspicion this would be worst one yet.

"...I'm going to let you go..."

"What?" Yami said, confused.

"...but,"

Yami closed his eyes before rolling them, _Of course._

"you will not be allowed to tell any of your precious subjects what happened to you here."

Yami looked at her questioningly.

"Your last sin was that of reputation," she smirked, "and wouldn't it be bad for your reputation if your subjects found out you were raped and took it like a little whore? So you won't be allowed to tell them, if you do you'll end up right back here." she emphasized the last three words by patting the center of the bed, "Got it?"

Yami nodded dully, denying her any conversation.

She grinned, "Good," and with a snap of her fingers everything went black.

Yami awoke in the bed of his own soul room, familiar red silk and gold. He buried his face into the sheets, comforted by the warmth, feel and smell. He sighed in relief as he got out of bed and moved to his vanity, gold with the eye of Horus carved into the top.

Just a nightmare, he thought, a small smile on his lips though he was still trembling a bit, _a sick nightmare of a guilty conscious. _ His smile widened slightly as he sat down in the stool in front of the vanity. A dream, it only made sense, he'd been feeling really guilty lately and his subconscious mind devised a way to punish him... that was it. Kairi really wouldn't do something that sick, she was a girl despite her masculine appearance, and a girl wouldn't do something that terrible. They just didn't have the mind set for it, realistically speaking.

Yami laughed a little bit, it was all just a sick, _sick_ nightmare... Imagine how Kairi would feel if she knew of this dream; she would probably throw him into the nearest lake because it-it was insulting, to them both- to think of her as a rapist and him as helpless victim? It was wrong, absolutely sick, it had no basis in reality whatsoever... _right?_

Yami had been smiling, but when he looked at himself in the vanity, his jaw dropped in horror. On his right cheek, there were three long cuts he recognized from when Kairi backhanded him- and only a few seconds after he realized they were there they faded and healed. Yami had to support himself on the vanity to keep himself from falling off of the stool. His heart was racing, he was going to be sick, it had happened, it was real... he was going to throw up... Kairi had stolen his virginity... he was _going_ to throw up... Kairi had said over and over again that it was right, that she was justified, but i-it was so wrong... he was going to cry.

_It wasn't a dream, I-I... She-she... _his grip on the vanity faltered and he slid to the floor, supporting himself on his hands and knees he puked once before the tears came, sliding down his cheeks and into the puddle of vomit, he shook his head violently, _wrong! WRONG! This was so wrong, nothing about it was right!_

_Right?_


	2. Alone in the dark

Chapter two; **Alone in the dark**

As she released Yami's spirit back into the confines of the millennium puzzle and he hid himself there,

Yuugi- Yami no longer collapsed into her arms, fast asleep. Wordlessly Kairi slid one of her hands under Yuugi's small legs and carried him back to bed, leaving him exactly how she had found him, the blanket pulled up to his chin, totally oblivious to what had just happened between her and his yami.

She smirked, by now Yami had probably already woken up and tried to pass the whole thing off as a dream, but she refused to let him have that comfort. She made sure to leave one mark, just one, to crush

his doubts so his last punishment wouldn't be void. She breathed deeply, Atem was going to suffer from this punishment more than any other.

So, Kairi left the game shop silently locking the door behind her, it was like she was never even there. The only one who knew was Yami, and that would separate from the world, he had no idea the kind of solitude having a secret that deep and concealed could induce... but she did.

"I don't understand the point of this," she recognized the voice instantly as Bakura's, he didn't bother to conceal his true voice and appearance by pretending to be Ryo in there private conversations, they were partners now, after all, "Why don't we just take the seven items and resurrect me, Zork and the pharaoh and kill him properly? Rather than going through all the trouble of tormenting his soul through your link with the millennium puzzle?"

"My ways better," Kairi replied simply, not stopping for him, even speeding up as he caught up with her, just because they were partners didn't mean she liked him, and she had a good reason. She glanced at him, "How's Ryo?" she asked him, her tone blasé and callous.

Bakura shrugged, "He's curled up in the corner of our soul room, naked, crying, I just finished pounding into him-"

"Ucked!" Kairi stopped and shoved Bakura, "I just asked you how he was, not for a vivid description of your sex life! You have no idea how to act appropriately around human beings, would _you_ like to hear about _my_ sex life!" she shouted and immediately cursed herself for it when Bakura quirked an interested eyebrow.

"Sorry, Kana, I thought you might like it, you have a little crush on him so I thought that describing his naked body might serve as a sort of _turn on,_" his voice was soft and breathy as he leaned into her neck slightly, his breath warm against her, he'd done this often to Kana, her previous reincarnation to seduce her, a-a pitiful attempt at seduction, because Kairi was not Kana, and without Ryo, Bakura was not Afekia.

"_Stop it_." said Kairi, her voice shaking only in her own mind, "STOP IT NOW, BAKURA, -OR ELSE." The last part of the sentence was an after thought, to remind him and herself that she was strong and could make good on her threat and _would._

Sensing that she was not like Ryo and not passive he drew back, "I would love to hear about your sex life any day of the week, Kana; thanks for the offer. So did Yami scream? Cry?"

Kairi looked at him for a while, a frown gracing her thin lips, still a little shaken from his previous actions, but she smoothed it all over with a cruel smile, "A little bit of both, actually, even more than I expected."

"I wish I had been there to see it, that little bastard suffering that way... especially by such beautiful hands..." before she realized what he was up to he grabbed her and pulled her to him and pressed her body hard to his.

She stomped on his foot and jerked out of his arms as his grip faltered, pulling out her switchblade. If it were anyone else she would have dragged the blade along his chest, not deep enough to kill, but enough to hurt, to _bleed, _but hurting him meant hurting Ryo, in more ways than one and she couldn't bring herself to do that, ever.

"Touch me again and I'll break your fingers!" she shouted with a look of utter ferocity.

Bakura threw his head back and laughed, "Same old Kana," and with that he walked away, disappearing into the night like the monster he was.

She waited until he was long out of sight before taking a deep breath to calm her anger and tucked her switchblade away in her pocket, "Creep."

_One week later..._

"Kairi, come and sit with us!" said small Ryo, gesturing to the table he and his 'friends' sat around when he caught sight of on the street. She'd chosen a bad, fucking time to take a walk.

Kairi refrained from curling her nose in disgust, knowing that the boy sitting there was not truly Ryo but simply Bakura, using Ryo's body, voice and features as a puppet, perverting them, raping them every time he spoke. It made her sick, Bakura defiling the angelic beauty of a boy who never hurt him, who never would, who cared about him-

"Watchya' waiting for?" asked Ryo/ Bakura.

Kairi shook her head and smiled, "Sorry, Ryo, I've got a lot on my mind, you know? So much has changed..." she tucked her hands in her pockets and sat beside him.

"Oh, come on, just because she defeated Bakura doesn't mean we have to let her sit with us-" began Honda until Jounuchi elbowed him in the ribs.

"Sorry about that," said Jounuchi.

Kairi shrugged absentmindedly, "It's okay." She didn't know whether or not she was lying, she honestly didn't care, but that didn't make it okay, but she wasn't surprised. She knew he had only said what the rest of them were thinking, none of them really cared about her or even liked her, no one did. The only reason she had been at the center of their attention for a while because she was the defining card in the game between Yami and Bakura, and now that they believed the game was won and she had served her purpose she was useless to them. A slave's only worth is what it can do for it's master, but she didn't care that they didn't care. In fact, it made her job easier, because she was the won playing the games now and they were all pawns- _all of them. _She looked around the table, studying the faces of the pawns, her eyes fell first to Malik, the guilty little tomb-keeper who made this mess for the pharaoh in the first place. He was ashamed, Kairi gave a small smirk, _shame_, look what it makes a person do.

Malik was ashamed of giving into his darker self and betraying his family and monarch, he thought getting someone else to be the pharaoh's willing servant would be enough to redeem himself, and in his shame and psychotic guilt he unearthed the memories of her previous life. He didn't care about how it would affect her, the pain it would put her through. No one cared about Kairi, or Kana, or Beatrix, or Kalik, no matter what name she went by no one cared. Oh, well, whatever, she didn't care anyways... _right?_

Her eyes fell next to Honda and Jounuchi, the two idiots who were just background characters, easily replaced and disregarded.. Supporting roles only. Little Ryo was even disregarded, by them. He was like her in a lot of ways, he was their friend when it suited them, he was shoved to the side when it didn't. Friends are so stupid, so fake, none of them are real, everyone uses everyone else. At least enemies are honest.

_Anzu, _not really a 'friend' to Yuugi was she? Well, she thought she was but even Kairi knew that that wasn't what Yuugi wanted from her; however, she wanted his dark half only, and wasn't interested in his light except as a pathway to his darkness. Even she was a user in the end. Of course, Kairi wanted Yuugi's dark half only, too, didn't she? Yes, but her motivations were completely different, she wanted to watch the ex-pharaoh squirm, she wouldn't drag his innocent hikari too deep into it.

Speaking of the pharaoh's hikari...

_Yuugi..._

He sat between Anzu and Jounuchi, staring down at the puzzle with a look of deep concern.

Kairi fed into it, "How's Yami been?"

"Huh?-Oh.." he looked up from the puzzle, "it-it's funny you should ask that..."

"Why? Is something wrong? Is he okay?" she asked, her tone concerned.

Anzu stood up also, "Yeah, Yuugi, is he okay?"

Yuugi shrunk back, suddenly crowded as his friends continued to ask the same question, "Back off." Yuugi said in-insistently but loudly. They obeyed. Yuugi sighed, "I don't know, okay. He just hasn't been coming out of the puzzle lately, not even in spirit form."

"I'm sure it's nothing," said Ryo with a smile.

Kairi stood up, "I wouldn't be so sure," she said, Ryo/Bakura gave her a questioning look, probably wondering where she was going with this.

Yuugi frowned, "What do you mean?"

Kairi rubbed her chin thoughtfully, "I've found when a person avoids there friends, it isn't noting and it isn't good."

"I don't think he's _avoiding_ me-" began Yuugi.

"But doesn't he usually come out of the puzzle to help you, or at least to chat with you?" said Kairi.

"That's true, but... why would he be avoiding me? Nothing's changed." said Yuugi.

Kairi, sighed deeply, "I wish I knew," she started to walk away.

"Come on!" Bakura imitated Ryo's voice poorly in a harsh whine, "You just got here!"

"I've lost my appetite, I'll see you later," she said, concern in her voice but she smirked when she felt the wave of worry that coursed through Yuugi and his friends. This was going to be good.

Yuugi returned home early that day and sat down on his bed, still looking down at the puzzle.

"Yami?" he said to it, as if it would be that easy, "Yami?" if only...

He laid back with a deep sigh, why would Yami avoid him? Had he said something to offend his dark? Had something happened that Yami wasn't telling him? A million questions buzzed around in Yuugi's head like aggravated bees. This had come out of no where, was he upset he hadn't defeated Bakura himself? No, that didn't sound like his yami.

Well, laying here wasn't going to silence these buzzing bees, so he willed himself asleep and into the confines of the puzzle through the link.

He found himself in the huge golden labyrinth that guarded Yami's true soul room. Nothing seemed to have changed, he thought as he began to wander. He closed his eyes and focused all his energy on locating his Yami. Then suddenly, after scarcely a moment traveling in the correct direction, the floor beneath him gave way into a black abyss. Yuugi screamed as he fell, grabbing the edge, the force of his fall twisting his wrist. He ignored the pain, pulled himself up and kept going. The puzzle's defenses seemed especially on edge at the moment, for Yuugi had scarcely traveled another yard before he tripped another booby trap. This one was worse, the entire corridor crumbled with only seconds of warning for him to race to the other side. Yuugi trudged onward.

At least he knew wounds inflicted here healed quickly and wouldn't appear on his physical body.

He was practically crawling from the agony he was in by the time he reached the golden door into his yami's soul room, the eye of Horus ingrained in the center. He put his hands on the door, ignoring the way it singed his palms like hot metal, he forced it open with all that remained of his strength. Yami was standing beside the bed, his eyes bloodshot from what Yuugi assumed must have been lack of sleep, pacing back and forth like a madman, muttering incomprehensibly.

Yami paced back and forth, "Why make it so can't tell anyone? What's her point?"

Dammit to hell! Why couldn't he just forget about the whole thing? He knew why, because she had become a part of Yuugi's group of friends through Ryo and was constantly torturing him with her presence. He couldn't very well tell Yuugi not to associate with the woman without a good reason, his aibou was sweet and wouldn't listen to 'I just don't like her', it just wasn't the way his mind worked.

"Yami?" he recognized Yuugi's gentle voice instantly and was loathed himself for being in such a weakened state as to not recognize the spiritual presence of his own hikari.

He just stood there a while, staring wearily at his light.

"Yami?" the boy said again, coming closer, "Are you okay?"

Yami shook his head to clear it and forced a reassuring smile, "I'm fine, aibou."

"Then why have you-" Yuugi stumbled whilst trying to close the gap between them, he would have fallen if Yami hadn't caught him. Only then did he realize the poor state his hikari was in, his small body covered in scrapes and bruises, his right hand hanging limp as if badly sprained or broken.

"Yuugi! What happened? Who hurt you?" he asked Yuugi frantically.

The smaller boy smiled and shook his head, "No one, it was the puzzle Yami. It was trying to protect you, that's all."

Yami guided him to the bed, sat him down, and looked away, "So it's all my fault then."

On top of everything else, he thought with utter misery.

"No!" Yuugi shouted, catching hold of his arm so he couldn't walk away, "It's not your fault. _I_ came here on my own, I just wanted to know what was going on with you."

_Kairi raped me and now I'm losing my mind thinking about her? _Not quite the most palatable answer.

Yami sighed deeply, "Nothing, Yuugi, I guess I just have a lot on my mind."

"Yami... did something happen that your not telling me?" he looked up at Yami.

Yami forced a laugh, it sounded terrible to say the least, avoiding Yuugi's eyes, "Like what Yuugi? We share a body after all, what could possibly happen to me that you wouldn't know about?'

But Yuugi's spirit was at rest when Kairi gave her challenge.

Yuugi looked down at his lap, "I don't know, but you're acting off..."

"Dammit, Yuugi, who are you to decide what I should act like?" Yami snapped.

Yuugi winced. "Yo-your best friend."  
>Yami's face softened, "I-I'm sorry Yuugi, I didn't mean it like that."<p>

Yuugi looked up at him again, eyes filled with tears, "Please tell me what's wrong."

_Damn him for seeing right through me! _"Nothing's wrong, Yuugi. I'm fine, but I want to be alone for a while," he continued to avoid his hikari's teary gaze.

"Why? Why won't you let me help you?" asked Yuugi.

"Because I don't need help!" shouted Yami, Yuugi shrank back.

He got up slowly, "Al-alright Yami, I'll leave, but this isn't over. I will be back."

And his spirit drained away, leaving Yami alone with his thoughts.

Yami just stood there for a few moments, feeling nothing, then it all came to him in a wave.

His eyebrows furrowed as anger came first, he ran over and threw the stool by his vanity across his soul

_room. It hit the stone wall hard, the sound harsh. He glared at it angrily as if it were the source of his problems for a few moments before collapsing to the ground with a whine of emotional agony. There was only one real thing for which he was grateful at this point, the fact that Yuugi hadn't noticed the vomit_ stain on the stone floor.

Question: What had he done to deserve this?

_Betrayed a person who risked and lost everything for him._

_Agreed to suspicious challenge out of shame._

In a word,_ Everything_, he'd done _everything_ to deserve this.

No, he shook his head violently, this was _not_ his fault, Kairi had done this._ This was not his fault_, a new mantra.

He was trapped, Kairi had trapped him, cut off his support system and he was already beginning to crumble. He would still have his support if he weren't so weak. If he could just let this all go and move on he would be able to look into Yuugi's big eyes and not want to break down. Being around his friends

scared him now, if he was around them too long he was going to break, _he was going to break, _and then he would land back in Kairi's bed, and even worse, they would pity him forever.

Another question: What the hell was he going to do?

Kairi walked around Domino City late in the night, the light air helping to clear her mind. She preferred solitude, the dark, two things she found easily under the conceal of night.

People were a pointless and useless distraction, an annoyance, good for nothing... She told herself told herself this over and over again as she leaned over the bridge in the middle of Domino park. She wondered for a while what she would have been like if she had never came to this place. If she had never seen Ryo again, never met Malik or the pharaoh, if she had managed to hold onto her last strand of sanity... she certainly wouldn't be here now.

She sighed deeply and stared at the stars reflecting in the surface of the river below her. There were so many things running through her mind but if you were looking at her you never would have guessed such, her expression was blank, cool and controlled. A talent she'd learned long ago...

The stars were beautiful, weren't they? Kairi couldn't say, she never thought anything was beautiful, she'd never loved anything really... accept maybe... something she was never supposed to have.

The pharaoh.

She'd loved him once, thought he was the most perfect thing in the world... She was stupid enough to believe he could actually care for her as well... She let her guard down, and she suffered for it. It was someone else's turn to suffer.

Her mind slid to the shadow game she played with the pharaoh, of course she had won. She was on the right, to him the game was all about reputation, to her it was about life, about freedom, about change and the entire world, of course she won, and as for the penalty game the fallowed it... It was about a shift in roles, in worth. Yami was no god, he couldn't control her anymore, he couldn't even save himself... he never really could. In her previous life she had been his slave, his deluded little fan girl... valued only for what she could do for him but not this time! Never again would she be obedient, never again would she be forced to succumb the desire of another, whether it was to protect someone weaker then she was, or simply out of unrequited love.

'My second punishment is rape?' She remembered smirking at that. Rape? _Rape? _Not quite, rape left physical scars, rape involved being cruelly torn apart from the inside... Like what Bakura did to Ryo, like what her- _No_, she would not think of that tonight. What she had done to Yami involved neither of those things, it was only unpleasant because _he_ made it that way, having too much unwarranted pride to allow himself to enjoy it. Raping him, really? Stealing his virginity. On that end virginity was a concept, there was no way to tell one way from another. So stealing his virginity, robbing him of a concept was something laughable. On that end there was nothing to brake, rip, tear, a part of him that would be destroyed by her actions that would leave him laying there in a puddle of blood dripping from the most intimate parts of his body. Not that she'd be stealing it anyway, stealing implied you had no right to something in the first place. He owed her his life, _her_ life, his virginity was absolutely nothing. He was probably only upset because he had lost it to someone of such a low class. She was owning him, asserting her rule, claiming everything he had, his title, his blood, his virginity, all pointless things he prided himself on.

Kairi, Kana, pushed herself away from the bridge and headed back to her apartment. _No regrets._

She was on the right, and she'd have control over everything soon, what did she care about unrequited love?

As days turned into weeks Yuugi's friends pressed hard on him trying to find out what was wrong with his other, but Yuugi didn't know. This was the first time he and Yami had been this apart since he'd first solved the puzzle, and it was getting worse and worse... Would yami eventually bury himself so deep he would never be able to come out again?

In truth Yami hid because his heart was bleeding and he didn't want any one to see the blood that pooled at his feet. He needed his friend's support, and his friend wanted to support him, but... he couldn't let them. He must keep this secret at all cost, even his sanity.

Yami sat on the bed in his soul room, rubbing his aching temples. This punishment was by far the cruelest of all. Oh well, whatever, he didn't really want his friends to know anyway, they would surely pity him for his lack of strength, and he couldn't bare that. He'd always been the hero, the main character, it seemed shameful to him to let them see him weak, he'd rather die then accept there pity.

Suddenly the door to his soul room creaked open, and in crawled his hikari, Yuugi Mutou, the most sympathetic person he'd ever met, leaving a snail trail of blood behind him.

_Dammit, Yuugi..._

"Dammit, Yuugi! How many times do I have to tell you to leave me alone?" he shouted at the smaller boy, more angry with himself than him. The puzzle inflicted those wounds, he might as well have attacked his hikari himself. Why wouldn't he just go away?

"You can say it... as much as you want... and I'll never stop..." panted Yuugi, "you have to mean it, Yami, then I'll leave."

"How do you know what I mean?" Yami snapped.

"I'm half of your soul... Yami, I know you..." Yuugi slipped to the floor then, heaving.

Yami sighed, whether it was out of sympathy or irritation even he was unsure. He went over to Yuugi, scooped the teen into his arms and carried him over to the bed, "Please stop pushing me, Yuugi."

"But, Yami, you can't expect me to just leave you alone when I know somethings wrong," said Yuugi, "you can tell me anything."

Yami turned his back to his hikari, "No, I really can't."

Tears came to Yuugi's eyes, "I trust you! Why can't you trust me and know it will be okay? I've always been there for you!"

"I just can't."

Yuugi pulled himself to his feet despite the pain he must have been experiencing, eyes angry through the tears, "But WHY? Don't treat me like this! What's the point of having a yami if he bullies me too?"

That struck Yami like a ton of bricks, he had never been so furious, at Kairi for turning him into this, at himself for being too weak to prevent it, at Yuugi for bringing it all to the surface. Next thing he knew, Yuugi was on the floor, a new puffed mark on his cheek, staring up at him with a look of shock. Those few moments were so unclear, Yami had no idea how long it took him to realize what he had done- a minute, an hour... it felt like forever. He had _punched_ Yuugi, his hikari, half of his soul, his best friend.

Tears poured down Yuugi's cheeks, he sniffled and sobbed, staring at his yami, half his soul, his best friend.

"Yuugi! I-I'm so sorry, I-I didn't mean it- please forgive me!" Yami stammered, his words meshing together.

Yuugi only stared, suddenly he closed his eyes and stood up, walking past Yami and towards the door out of the soul room, "You've proven y-your point, Yami. You don't want to see me anymore," Yuugi choked on his sobs, "So-so I'll leave, and I won't be boh-bothering you an-anymore."

Yami wanted to beg him to stay, apologize even more, but he simply couldn't find the strength. In the end he did nothing, only watched him limp away, shutting the boor softly behind him, "Yuugi..."

the moment the boy was gone he went over to the bed and collapsed there, he wanted to weep and scream at the same time, he'd hurt and driven away the person who cared for him most all because of his secret. Now he really was alone, without a friend in the world.

"Dammit, dammit!" he squeezed his pillow and sobbed, "Damn you Kairi, and damn me too..."

Yuugi stared down at the millennium puzzle, eyes filled past the brim with tears in his physical body as well as in his spirit. He wiped them off on his sleeve and hardening his heart he jerked the puzzle over his head.

"Goodbye, Yami," he said, opening his desk, he stared at the puzzle for a long time, he thought about going to see his yami one more time, maybe he could- No, Yami said so himself that he wanted to be alone; and with that, he dropped the puzzle into the desk.

Besides, Yuugi thought, _I can't take anymore hurt._

Yami wept until he was simply out of tears to shed, his eyes were bloodshot from crying and his chest hurt from sobbing by the time he turned over onto his back. He was going to be alone forever now, Yuugi would never want to come back after what he had done, and he couldn't blame him. Why did he do that? Why couldn't he control himself.

"Damn you Kairi..." he whispered, but Kairi hadn't punched Yuugi, Kairi hadn't driven his friends away, Kairi hadn't made him weak. He'd always been this way, Kairi merely displayed it for everyone to see. In reality, she hadn't done much.

He-he needed someone with him, -he couldn't stand the idea of being alone again, the years he was imprisoned in the puzzle were so horrible, he couldn't go back to that. May-maybe if he could find someone who would stay at his side but wouldn't care enough to ask him if something was wrong...

Maybe it was crazy, but it seemed perfectly sane to his abused, lonely mind.

He deserved to suffer for what he'd done to his Yuugi, he was supposed to be his guardian, and he had punched him, but he couldn't live if he was alone...

Yes, he closed his eyes, he needed the company of someone cruel, like Kaiba or Bakura or even... and with that he fell asleep.

He awoke with a jolt to the sound of mirthless laughter. _No, it-it couldn't be, he must be having a nightmare._ He shut his eyes tightly, trying to will away the nightmare and too afraid to open his eyes and realize it wasn't a dream at all. The air was cold and his skin felt bare,_ Ra, no... _

"It's good to see you Yami," he heard a dominant voice, ice cold lips pressing to his bare shoulder. This was no dream.

He jerked away as far as he could get, until he felt his back pressing against headboard and forced himself not to open his eyes, he was sitting on a big bed in a loincloth and leaning over him, dressed in royal garb, she smirked.

"I-I didn't tell him! I d-didn't tell anyone!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, terror masked by anger, insecurity masked by pride.

She chuckled, "I know," she said, her voice totally and completely calm, "I'm just as surprised as you are."

Yami's face softened, "What?"

She breathed another chuckle and inched closer to Yami, like a predator taunting it's already trapped prey, "Your soul must have been incredibly distressed and lonely if it became desperate enough to bring you here. Did your friends leave you Yami? Did you finally scare them off?" she asked viciously.

Yami bowed his head in shame.

Kairi threw her head back and laughed, her hand against her forehead. She calmed down from her laughter and leaned in nauseatingly close, for a moment he believed she would do something nasty but she only leaned her head into his shoulder and whispered, "I'm sorry," -Yami's eyes widened in shock- "I know how much people can suck. It seems like they'll be with you forever..." she breathed a deep sigh against his neck, "...the next moment there gone, the second you become 'inconvenient' but that's just how the world works. People come and go, nobody stays, accept me. I'll never leave you and I'll never pity no matter how much you're hurting."

Yami said nothing, only stared at the back of her head threw the corner of her eye as her arms encircled his waist. She was directly on top of him now, straddling his hips, pressing up against him.

One of her hands moved from behind him to touch his face, he tried to shrink away from it but she held him securely and caught one of the blond locks of hair that hung near his cheek, simultaneously burying her face deeper into his neck.

"It's soft, not sharp at all..." she remarked as he began to twirl the captured lock gently, "When I was royal guard I used to have dreams about pinning you down and running my fingers through your hair, hair that looked so pointy it could stab right through your hands... It looked so dangerous, so forbidden- different; and you my _pharaoh_, are just like your hair, you seem different, special, forbidden, but if anyone ever bothered to come close enough to touch they would realize that it's just a facade, in reality you're soft and perfectly normal, the same as anyone else, weak and easy to break... Just like your hair." she gave his hair a sharp pull.

It was like a bucket of ice water, jerking him into reality. He put all his strength into his trembling arms and pushed her off of him with a firm, "Stay away from me, Kairi!"

Kairi looked at her chest where Yami had pushed her, for a moment he thought she would be furious but she only looked at him and smiled, "It's scary isn't it? Being confronted with the reality of what you really are, just another person, weak and afraid... afraid of being normal, afraid of being disposable, afraid of being alone." she got close again, this time pinning him roughly against the headboard.

"Pl-please stay away from me," he said in a much weaker voice then he would have liked.

She smirked, "Your words say 'stop', but your tone says different," she pressed against him again, "your tone says you want me to ease some of the loneliness and solitude you've been feeling..." she said, her voice a seductive whisper.

"Kairi, stop..." Yami said weakly.

She pressed her forehead to his own, and breathed a single word against his lips, "Never."

Yami shook all over and closed his eyes, but in reality what he expected to happen next wasn't nearly as bad as what actually happened.

Kairi leaned in and claimed his mouth, his eyes snapped open. It wasn't like the few other times that she'd forced her lips against Yami's. This one was unexpectedly sweet and gentle, Kairi lovingly sighing as she slowly moved her lips against his own, trying to coerce them respond. She pulled back and smiled at Yami's shocked look, he looked so cute and stupid, all sorts of emotions in those big amethyst orbs.

"A facade, maybe, but still beautiful," she said softly, leaning down for another chaste kiss. Yami closed his eyes, enjoying it while it lasted. But then Kairi kissed him again, with more aggresion than the others, but without any reckless hostility or brutality; however, it still had a suggestion of the possessiveness. She ran her tongue along the crease of the ex-pharaoh's lips, Yami opening them up for her out of "shock". Kairi pressed in, caressing the hot cavern of is mouth, and Yami, against his better judgment, accepted and kissed back, clutching the satin sheet of the bed he'd lost his virginity on... Wait, lost? Hadn't it been stolen?

Kairi continued to kiss him, their mouths moving together perfectly. Yami tasted good, like cinnamon. She shifted her hips, putting a leg between Yami's and pressing it into his groin. The pharaoh gasped around Kairi's mouth, gently pulling the sheet in surprise. She pressed her knee in again, Yami moaned.

Yami could barely believe himself. Pressed against the bed by the woman who had raped him, cut him off from the world, submitting lustfully like the little whore she accused him of being. But it felt so good. No one had ever made him feel like this before, no one had ever had the courage to try. No, he wasn't this lonely, he wouldn't submit to this.

Kairi broke the kiss gently, and began to nibble the soft flesh of his neck, leaving a trail of kisses down his collar bone and lower still. She licked the inside of his bellybutton, he moaned and panted, "You warm up fast, I guess all I had to do was try..."

He must make her stop now before she got too far, if he allowed her to do this he'd be surrendering his pride forever, "Please, stop..."

She paused, and looked up, "Why?" she asked caressing his bare midriff, "You seem to like this..."

Yami squirmed against her touch, trying to get away, but his own body was betraying him, _he_ did like this, "KAIRI STOP~!"

She actually stopped this time looking genuinely annoyed, maybe even angry, but she smoothed it all over with a smirk, "Stop what? Tell me what it is I'm doing."

Saying it aloud would only serve to encourage her, "I don't know."

"Guess."

Yami felt tears in his eyes, you don't always have to touch a person to torture them, "Please! I don't want to know! I just want you to stop!"

She laughed, "Come on, Yami! Guessing is fun, it's like a game, and we both know you love those! Especially games with lives on the line."

But there was no way to win** this** game, Yami lowered his voice, hoping to maintain the illusion of calm, "Kairi please don't do this... You've already punished me, have you not? And I haven't wronged you since."

Kairi made a small sound of agreement, "Yes, you haven't done anything wrong, you even came to me willingly... But who said this was a punishment?"

Yami's eye's widened and she took the opportunity to grab his by his thighs and pull him flat on his back.

Yami's mind tried to process what had been said, "What do you-" he began until he noticed she was had removed his loincloth, " What _are_ you-"

Kairi smiled, despite his supposed fear, he still had a raging hard-on, "Shh, just relax," she massaged his inner thigh in a soothing motion, "let it happen. It'll be your job to satisfy me, so I won't be doing this often, well..."she gave him a small, shameless lick, he couldn't repress his gasp, "I guess that depends on how you react to it, if you make it worth my while."

Yami tried to say 'stop' again, but it came out as a strangled whimper.

Kairi began to bend her head down, "Shut up, you'll like this."

In the end Yami didn't fight her, his mind was so blurry, his body was so hot he barely realized what he was doing until it was over.

Kairi just stared up at him through all of it, liking the the sounds and faces he made, the moves he would do, his eye's were mere slits and his cheeks were flushed, god, he was beautiful.

Somethings did race through Kairi's mind that could rival even the confusion in Yami, like one question in particular: If Yami was really nothing but facade, why did she like having him around her so much?


End file.
